


They Didn't Deserve It!

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: And so is Jack, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Elmer is sad, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, Spot and Albert both belong in this Au but they're not in this fic, race is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: Jack and Elmer watch Infinity War





	They Didn't Deserve It!

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you've made it this far without realising; this fic contains Infinity War spoilers. I know almost everybody has seen it, but I just watched it for the first time 3 days ago and it came out a year ago... So I'm just making sure.

It was quiet in the apartment, a truly rare occurrence. Jack laid with his back up against the back of the couch, Elmer pulled to his chest. Their heads both rested on the pillow, Elmer's tucked under Jack's chin.

They were intently staring at the television, caught up in the world of superheroes. So caught up in fact, that they never even heard the door open and close. Race caught sight of them as he removed his shoes, and crept up behind the couch quietly. 

"RAH!"

They screamed, jumping in their seats, and Race laughed hysterically behind them. Elmer paused the movie and sat up, smacking Race with the remote.

"Hey Elm Tree," he grinned and nodded at Jack, "you too Cute Junior Boy."

"Will you ever drop that," Elmer asked, laying back down and getting comfortable again. 

"Nope," Race quipped, making his way to the hall. 

Jack shook his head, "you don't even live here, how'd you get in?"

"Spot gave me a key, obviously. I'll be in Spot's room if you need me, Lover Boys."

Jack laughed and settled back down, wrapping one arm around Elmer and using the other to run through his hair. "Where were we?"

"Cap and the gang just rolled up in Rhodey's house or lab or whatever it is," Elmer commented, pressing play and snuggling into Jack's warmth. 

They continued to watch the movie, casually discussing their theories as the plot thickened. An hour and a half later, Elmer sat on the arm of the couch, his eyes wide. 

"Wha- w- how- I-" Elmer stuttered for a while, tears streaming down his face, then let out something between a sob and a screech of agony. 

Jack sniffed, "I know this isn't the time, but I told you so." He wiped his eyes, still crying despite having seen the movie twice before. 

Elmer spun around, his eyes glassy and red from crying. "I need some ice cream."

"Me too," Jack wiped his nose on his sleeve and grabbed his keys. "HEY RACE," he shouted. 

"HEY WHAT," Race shouted back. 

"ME AN' ELMER ARE GOING OUT FOR ICE CREAM, DUNNO WHEN WE'LL BE BACK."

"'KAY, BRING ME BACK SOMETHING."

"WON'T DO," Jack shouted, unlocking the door and heading out. "C'mon El," Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door. 

They made their way down the hallway to the stairs. Jack opened up the door and motioned his boyfriend through. Elmer walked forward, still in a daze, and ran straight into the doorframe. 

"Ow," he murmured. 

"Babe," Jack began, but Elmer interrupted him. 

"Sorry. I'm just," he shook his head, seemingly at a loss for words. "I'm shook."

Jack laughed, guiding him through the door and down the stairs. Once they had reached the street, Jack dropped his arm around Elmer's shoulders. 

They walked down the crowded New York streets, grabbing their ice cream to go and making their way to Central Park. 

They sat on a swing, Jack's arm still held around Elmer's shoulders. "So," Jack started. "What did you think of the movie?"

Elmer shook his head, "it was crazy."

"Insane," Jack nodded in agreement. 

It was quiet for a moment, or, as quiet as it gets in New York City. They ate their ice cream in peace, thinking quietly to themselves. 

"Peter didn't deserve that," Elmer cried out suddenly. "And neither did Falcon! And Groot! And Wanda too!!"

"Facts," Jack nodded along as his boyfriend ranted. 

"I can't believe they killed Bucky!" Elmer ran a hand through his hair, clearly frustrated. "He had just reunited with his boyfriend! I bet they barely had time for a good make out sesh before they had to battle for their lives!"

"Stucky is canon, change my mind," Jack calmly ate another bite of his ice cream. 

"And what about Hawkeye and his secret family!?"

"I thought the same thing," Jack replied. 

"And another thing!" Elmer stood up, handing his cone to Jack. "If Thanos killed half the people, shouldn't only half the avengers die? Do the math Jack, it doesn't add up!"

Jack sighed, standing up. "Elm, it's okay."

"It's not okay!!"

"You're right, it's not." He handed Elmer his ice cream and took his hand. "Wanna go home?"

"Can we eat soup and watch Brooklyn 99?"

"Sure thing, C'mon Elm."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please??
> 
> Fun fact this fits into the West Virginia Au! Spot and Elmer room together, Jack and Race have art history together, Race and Albert are together.


End file.
